Osiris
in Grand Theft Auto V. |appearances=''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Theft Auto Online |vehicle_type=Civilian car |vehicle_class = Super |body_style=2-door supercar | price = $1,950,000 (Legendarymotorsport.net) |capacity=2 (driver and passenger) |manufacturer=Pegassi }} The Pegassi 'Osiris '''is a supercar featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design The Osiris is heavily based on the Pagani Huayra, and its front end resembles LaFerrari. It's one of the two cars in the series to feature gull-wing doors, the other being the Stirling GT, which was released in the same update. The car features the popular "Frog-Eye" headlights, and the hood has a similar approach to the Cheetah, having a "V" Shape raised hood. The rear is disproportional to the main "cab", as the cockpit is further towards the front than the back, showing the car has a powerfully large engine. The rear also features intakes on the sides, both on the top and on the skirts. The rear lights and main spoiler design take heavy influence from the Pagani Zonda and Pagani Huayra, with the distinctively large humps on the rear with exhaust system built into the center. There also appears to be a center brake light under the wing mounts. The V necked window shares a similar design to the Turismo R, with the exception of a shorter window. This is the first Pegassi car to have no obvious Lamborghini design influence. Performance GTA V The Osiris is impressive for a car of its class. The initial acceleration is slightly higher than the Zentorno, due to increased traction. This traction along with its AWD makes the car very smooth at taking turns, and rarely requires a drift to take a sharp corner. The Osiris is also very impressive off-road, and it is able to compete with other off-road vehicles uphill given its AWD and high torque output. With off-road tires, it is very formidable. The car is powered by a V12 engine, its top speed also comparable to the Zentorno. This means the Adder is still the fastest supercar. The Osiris (along with the Zentorno), does not have suspension upgrades available at Los Santos Customs. Despite this, the Osiris remains very stable due to its low profile and width. The vehicle is also hybrid-electric and doesn't suffer from speed loss upon decelerating, and has a 7-speed semi-auto transmission. The specifications shown on Legendary Motorsport are also very similar to the real life specifications of the Pagani Huayra. The Osiris shares the same engine layout, design and fuel-tank location as the Turismo R and Cheetah. GTA V Overview Locations GTA V *Available in the player's garage in single player (PS3/XB360 only). *Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,950,000. GTA Online * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,950,000. Gallery Osiris-FirstPerson-GTA V-Interior.jpg|First Person Interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. Osiris GTA V.jpg|The Osiris on the Rockstar Social Club. Pegassi-Osiris-Super-engine-bay-close-up-gtav.png.png|Engine Bay. Trivia *The default radio station for the Osiris is Soulwax FM. *Osiris is the name of the god of death in the Egyptian mythology, further referencing the Huayra, whose name is based on Huayra-tata, an Andean wind god. *Despite being a gull-wing like the Stirling GT, when the doors are opened, the character animation is that of a normal door, unlike the Stirling GT which has a unique animation. * At $1,950,000, it dethrones the Adder as the most expensive car in GTA Online. It also has the most expensive insurance claim, at $24,375, often deterring an explosive attack and causing a lot of humor to the owner should a player actually destroy their vehicle. * The Osiris has similar performance to the Zentorno but carries a hefty price tag in comparison to it. * The Osiris introduces a new engine sound found only on itself and the Windsor. It sounds surprisingly ordinary for a high-performance super car. * When the turbo is added in Los Santos Customs, a unique blow-off sound is heard when changing gears; it is not found on any other car. ** Also, when fitting new exhausts, the car will take a while to back-fire when revved, it will instead sound like it has stalled, and is trying to re-start the engine. The same applies to the Stirling GT. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles